Christmas Time Love
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: Alto shipping: after five years, one boy returns to the town of Alto Mare to confess a hidden love he had grown for a special someone, but will she return it? Ash Plus Latias Equal Awesome!


DaggerinTheForest

Christmas Time Love

We see a young boy sailing on a boat to a small island called Alto mare. He had been there before when he was ten and with his two friends, but he never got a chance to relax and enjoy himself because of a few reasons. One of the reasons was that the city was about to be destroyed and the two protectors, Latios and Latias, decided to try and stop it. Sadly Latios paid his life to stop it to protect his city and sister. Everyone was sad for this, but they knew he had done the right thing.

This boy was Ash Ketchum, 15-year-old Pokémon trainer and this time he had returned alone to do something he forgot to do last time. You see, he fell in love with a girl in the city and after time, he finally came back to tell her. He looked at the dock as they pulled in and when he stepped off the gangplank, he started off. He first stopped by a flower shop and bought two roses, then walked to the edge of the dock and threw one of the roses into the water. "For Latios, who gave his life to protect us" Ash said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away then set off to find the one he loves.

**Meanwhile…**

We see a teenage girl wearing a green shirt and a white skirt and shoe's walking down the street, thinking about a boy she misses. This was Latias, the last protector of Alto Mare and since she's a psychic Pokémon, she can change her appearance to seem human. She sighed as she remembered the young Raven-haired boy as she stopped at the water pump, where they first met. She walked over to a bench nearby and swept the snow off of it, since it was Christmas time and sat down. She hoped that she might be able to tell Ash how she feels, but she is afraid that he will reject her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of snow crunching and quickly looked to her left and gasped. Standing there was her secret love, the one she yearned for: Ash. "Ash?" she asked through telepathy as the boy responded.

"Latias, is that you?" his answer was her jumping up and tackling him to the ground, crying into his jacket.

"Ash, I've thought that I would never see you again" Latias said, sobbing into his jacket.

"Shh, it's okay" Ash said, trying to comfort her. After ten minutes, Latias was able to stop crying and stand up, helping Ash up as well. "Hey I have an idea. Let's go see a movie" Ash suggested, which she agreed to. So as they started walking, Latias suddenly felt Ash's fingers interlock with hers. She quickly blushed into a deep red as she looked over to Ash, who was smiling. So she just let it be and rested her head on his shoulder. They continued walking until they reached the theater and got in line. After a few minutes, they finally reached the front of the line.

"Hello sir, what would you like to see?" the booth lady asked as Ash grinned, motioned her closer and whispered into her ear. The girl looked at Latias, giggled, then pulled out two movie tickets and handed them to Ash. "Enjoy your movie" she smiled as Ash took Latias and left to go find their movie. They finally found the movie they were looking for, the 'Warmth of an Embrace'. Latias was shocked, she heard of this movie, but didn't expect to see it with Ash. They found their seats, then the lights dimmed and the movie began.

As the movie progressed, Latias couldn't help but lay her head on Ash's shoulder, then felt his arm drape over her and pull her close to him. Suddenly, the crowd gasped as they saw the female protagonist get a gun pointed to her head, this made Latias scared and squeeze tightly to ash, making her blush. Everyone cheered when they saw the male protagonist of the movie burst in and save his damsel in distress. Ash smiled as he saw the actors kiss as the sun set behind them, ending the movie.

The lights brightened again and everyone stood up and started leaving. When Ash and Latias left, they saw it was getting to be around 6:30pm, so night was slowly taking its toll on the sky. Ash suggested that they go for a stroll for awhile; Latias said that would be lovely. So they started walking through the streets, enjoying the starry night and all the lights, but then Latias slipped on some snow and fell into the water with a *splash*.without a second thought, Ash threw his bag aside and dived into the water after her. After two minutes, Ash emerges from the water, holding Latias. He checked her pulse and it was low, so he decided to give her CPR.

He pushed her chest three times, then gave her mouth-to-mouth. He did this several times, but Latias slowly regained consciousness, and saw that Ash was giving her mouth to mouth, so without even thinking, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips with his. Ash quickly pulled away and was confused while Latias looked away, blushing. "Oh my god, Ash, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" Latias was interrupted by ash taking her hands into his own.

"Latias, is there something you aren't telling me?" Ash questioned her as he probably knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure. Latias sighed as she nodded her head and started to speak.

"Yes I do. You see, ever since you visited here, you made a change. I, I slowly grew to…" Latias was having trouble finding the words to say, so she took a deep breath and started again. "What I'm trying to say is that I… I love you" Latias finally said, but when she looked at ash, she saw he was smiling "what is it?" she asked, confused.

Ash chuckled "Latias my friend, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that" ash said as he gently pressed his lips to hers, causing her eyes to widen from surprise, but soon went with it and after five minutes, they broke for air. "I love you" was what Latias heard from Ash as he pulled her up to her feet. She was so giddy, she started to smother his face with kisses, and then they finally got to a bench in the park. Ash cleared the snow off of the bench, then opened his bag and pulled out a thermal insolated sleeping bag big enough for two. "Why walk in the cold" Ash said with a wink, causing Latias to blush.

As soon as Ash climbed in the bag, he motioned Latias to join him, which she did. She slowly climbed in and kissed ash on his forehead, then wrapped her arms around him and vice versa. "Please don't leave me or wake me unless your here" Latias sighed as ash chuckled at her and smiled.

"Believe me, I wouldn't dream of it" Ash stated falling asleep with the woman he loves and her with him as well.

**Five Years Later…**

We see the lovely couple as happy as they can be together. Over the past five years, their love has grown and the two were near-inseparable, but who could blame them? We currently see our couple walking through the snow covered streets and water frozen canals, enjoying each other's company. They continued walking until they reached an archway leading into the park, with mistletoe hanging in the way. Ash smirked as he pulled Latias into his arms, then looked into her eyes "look, we're caught under the mistletoe" Ash smiled as he leaned in and kissed his girlfriend's lips, which she returned. Latias then suddenly felt Ash's tongue trying to gain access into her mouth… she let him and when she did, they both moaned into each other's mouth.

When they broke for air, Latias rested her head on Ash's chest as he held his arms tightly around her. They slowly made their way over to a bench and sat down, Latias now resting her head on his shoulder and sitting on his lap. Ash smiled as he rested his head on hers, nothing could make this any better. Well, one thing could, but Ash didn't want to pressure her into it, but that was when Latias spoke to him. "Ash I know what it is you want and I'm all for it" Latias said, getting up and helping Ash up. Ash was surprised that Latias was willing to go all the way, but he nodded and left, bringing Latias into a hotel in town.

When they got there, the front desk worker smiled "hello, how may I help you?" she asked politely.

"We would like a room for a few days, please" Ash responded as the worker looked at him, then at Latias and giggled as she pulled a key out and gave it to him.

"Room 24, on the left" the worker pointed out as Ash said thanks, then picked up Latias bridal style and head up the stairs. When they got to the room, he opened the door to reveal… a giant heart shaped bed with red sheets and red heart wall paper.

"This must be the honeymoon suite" Ash said laying Latias down to the floor. Latias felt excited as she looked at her lover gazing at her with love. The door slowly closed by itself, showing ash removing his jacket before closing with a *thump*. All that could be heard was moaning and groaning, thumping, and after 18 minutes, everyone in the howl could hear them yell each other's names to the heavens.

**Ten Month's later**

We see Ash currently holding his Girlfriends hand as she screamed out in pain, why is she in pain? Well, it seems that after their little night of 'fun', Latias had gotten pregnant with Ash's child and right now, she is in the middle of giving birth to the boy or girl. She screamed once more as the doctor told her to give one big push. She pushed once more, her hand squeezing ash's hand like a vice grip, then the sound of a baby could be heard, well actually two babies! It turns out that she was carrying twins, one boy and one girl, who they named jewel and Chad.

The doctor held the children up and handed them to ash, then he turned to Latias, who looked completely worn out. "look, their beautiful" Ash smiled as the bed Latias was on raised so she was sitting up, then took her kids into her arms, cradling them gently as they fell asleep. Ash smirked as he turned around and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Latias asked as Ash spun back around, on one knee, holding a ring in his hand.

"Latias, will you marry me?" Ash asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, yes, a million times, YES!" Latias cried as Ash slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her, his new bride…

**Three years later…**

We now see a small house in the park of Alto mare, and inside we see a photographer setting up his gear to take a picture of the lovely couple. Once he was set, he told them to get into position and they did. Three-year-olds Chad and Jewel are asleep in a small crib in front of their parents, who then locked their lips as the camera flashed, sealing the photo of the loving and caring family. Ash got the photo on his Christmas card he was sending to his mom "this will be a wonderful Christmas" he said, slipping the card into the post box, then darting back to his home, to his children, and to his loving wife…

**Twenty Years Later…**

..."Happy Anniversary, Mom and Dad" said the 20-year-old Chad as he laid down the flowers he had brought down onto his Parent's grave. He let a tear fall down his cheek as he finished the memory of his parents and how they met. He smiled at the thought of his Parents being at peace together, he and his sister, Jewel leaved with their parents friends for a year before heading out on their own. Since they were Human-Pokemon Hybrids, trying to fit in was always tricky. These got picked on periodically and got made fun of for how they look. Chad looked like a normal teenage boy, but he had blue hair with golden eyes and small blue wings growing out of his back, that was something he always got teased for since they had to cut slits in the back of his shirt for them. His blue hair was also stuck up in the back in the form of a Latios wings, while the rest of his body was just like other boys.

Jewel, who had just came next to Chad and laid down her flowers, was a little odder of the two kids. She had her wings growing from her back, but they were red and a little smaller. Her back of her hands and legs were red and the front were white while her stomach the rest of her was fine. Her eyes are a dark chocolate brown like her father's, and her hair was bright pink from a combination of her mother's colors. She looked at her brother and smiled then pulled him into a hug, suddenly feeling him break down into tears. The reason they lived a short life was because Ash and Latias had been in a car accident and they both ended up on life support. They had their family and friends come and say good bye then their children, saying they love them so much and to please pass on that love can't be limited. At the end of that night, they pulled the plug, taking both of them out, their hands locked together. It was one year ago from today, on their anniversary. When Chad felt like he was done crying, he stood up and took his sister to their car, which had Jewel's Boyfriend and Chad's fiance, Rebecca. They climbed in and then drove off, the view of their car leaving and then focusing on the tombstones of Latias and Ash, each reading:

**Latias Ketchum**

**1980-2015**

**Married to Ashton Ketchum**

**Mother of Chad and Jewel Ketchum**

"**was a caring, heart warming women who always could put a smile on your face if you ever were sad. She was deeply loved by her friends, family, children, but not as much as her Husband. You will be dearly missed, Latias, Rest In Peace"  
**

Then we zoom over to Ash's stone and that one reads:

**Ashton Ketchum**

**1979-2015**

**Married to Latias Ketchum**

**Father to Chad and Jewel Ketchum**

"**he was a loving and heartfelt man, who loved his wife more than anything in the world, and his children were the love of his life. He gave up his dreams to be with the woman he loves and he showed that even though she was a Pokemon, love can always make it through the toughest situations. Goodbye, Ash, you will be dearly missed. Rest In Peace"**

The camera zooms out to focus on the two stones and they both read as the view zoomed away:

"**I died with the one I love in my hands and we will always be together, forever"**

Said on both stones and the clouds covered the view and the sun had set…

**FIN**

**A/n well that's it folks, that's the story. Crazy enough this was an English project for my school and I turned it in and got a B on it, so please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
